


Still by Your Side

by TheNarratress



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: JinYoung is a writer and his series of novels become extremely popular, but what they don't know is that he's retelling his previous life where certain circumstances made it so that he and his soulmate did not end up together but his soulmate promises to be with him the next lifetime. At a book signing he opens the book cover of a fan's copy to see something written on the front page: "I'm sorry I took so long"





	Still by Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ^___^
> 
> I hope you're all good.  
> This one shot of mine is quite old. Almost two years in fact. Back then I wrote it for a soulmate ficfest for WooGyu. However, as I fell more and more in love with JJP over the past year I came to notice that the story works better with them as main character as it's about books and soulmate. Because of that I decided to re-write it.
> 
> This one shot was originally made for the Woogyu Fic Fest on AFF. I found this prompt while scrolling through the Tumblr page Soulmate AU Story Ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> This is the prompt I choose form that page:
> 
> You become a writer and your series of novels become extremely popular, but what they don’t know is that you’re retelling your previous life where certain circumstances made it so you and your soulmate did not end up together but your soulmate promises to be with you the next lifetime. At a book signing you open the book cover of a fan’s copy to see something written on the front page: “I’m sorry I took so long.”
> 
> I hope you'll like it. Have fun reading~

Tired dropped JinYoung on the back seat of the spacious car that came to his house to pick him up. The night had been way too short for his liking. The young author knew that no other than himself was to blame for his tired state of mind. If he would have acted like most people around him, he wouldn't be this tired. Like them he could have closed his laptop between ten and twelve o'clock at night, put it in some corner far away from him to disconnect from his current project and find some sleep. However, JinYoung wasn't someone who was able to do such a thing. The dark-haired author had been too captivated by his own story that he couldn't help but to continue writing. Even back in his high school days he practised this excessive and (sometimes) arduous writing habit .A habit which caused him lots of problems as he missed (or better said overslept) many due-dates for important papers, meetings and exams at school. His way of working had even caused him trouble with his publisher and his editor not so long ago. Although the student knew that his publisher doesn't like seeing his unreliability, he never had even heard a single word about it from the staff or the big boss of the small publishing company during the past two years he had worked with them. The reason for this was his currently ongoing fantasy series: Astrinale.  
The first book in this series immediately had touched the nerve of interest of his country. In less than two weeks had his book earned the title of a bestseller in Korea. People abroad soon fell in love with his story too. The demand to know how the story will continue was high. Now, almost one years after his debut it was time to let his story continue. Just a bit over a week ago the second part of the series had been released. Unfortunately this meant, that he had less time for his studies and his story as he needed to promote his newest book (despite already achieving sales records).

JinYoung hated these public appearances like the plague. The very thought of being the centre of attention intimidated him. When his first book had been published, he was able to avoid doing any kind of the promotion. Although magazines and television stations wanted to interview him and drag him in front of their cameras he didn't follow their requests even once. He didn't have to either as his publication company promised him to not make him promote his own books while he was still in high school. This promise had even been written down in their contract. They even promised to keep his identity hidden from the outside world so he could spend his last high school years in peace. Because of that promise he was given a good sounding pen name and they didn't put a photo in the short biography, which one can find in the back of every book. This helped him hide his true identity from the public. However, now that he was an university student, his company thought that he needed to promote his newest book. Apparently it was his duty as a writer to do so. Without much hesitation they booked several events which would take place in the next couple of weeks.  
Today there was 'only' an autograph session at the Kyobo Bookstore in Gangnam on his schedule. The whole event would be two hours long. What made this event so special was that this would be the first time JinYoung would show himself to the public. This was a big deal. Such a big deal that people on the street and even news magazines were talking about nothing else since the official announcement of the event was published.

Just when JinYoung wanted to close the heavy door of the car, to hide himself from the maliciously bright sun rays, his manager prevented him from doing so and kept the door wide open.  
"Nervous?" he asked with an incredibly joyful expression on his face.  
JinYoung immediately turned his head and muttered something unintelligible. The manager smiled when he saw the young author's reaction to his question and patted him in an encouraging manner on his shoulder.  
"You can do it! Believe me! This will be over in no time and who knows, you might enjoy it in the end," he said which let JinYoung sigh loudly. It was obvious that he didn't believe his manager even one bit.  
"If only everything was as simple as writing these books. Hyung, do I really have to go there?" the young student asked with hope in his voice. His manager looked at him with pity in his eyes, shook his head and told him that he had no other choice than to attend this event. Another sigh escaped JinYoung's throat before the manager grabbed the door and shut it close.

The tinted windows sparsely let the bright rays of sunshine inside of the car, thus JinYoung leaned his head back and closed his eyes. A sudden loud noise let him know that his manager had also got into the car by now. Not long after that he heard the soft hum of the car's engine and he felt a light, almost imperceptible tremor. For a few more seconds he held his eyes close. He let his mind wander back to his story. The scene he just wrote down a few minutes ago played lively in front of his inner eye. He could feel that the end of his books would be coming soon. It was still unclear how it would end but the final battle of the main character drew closer and closer. The mere thought of that made his heart sink. He spend so much time working on this story and it's characters that it hurts when he just thought of saying goodbye to it all. Especially thinking of saying goodbye to two characters in the secondary storyline made him sad as their fate had fascinated him the most.

That all too familiar face of a stranger appeared in his mind. Lim JaeBeom.  
So many nights had he dreamed of this good looking stranger. Even longed for him and hoped, that there really was a man like him somewhere out there in this world.  
His slightly longer red hair blew in the breeze. Although the warrior's hair instantly caught ones eyes because of it's colour it wasn't what JinYoung thought of when the warrior came to his mind. Rather than that he thought of the others eyes. Those loving dark eyes with the two moles on his left eyelid. They were so lovable and deep that more than once JinYoung got lost in them by just thinking about them. The mere thought of those eyes made JinYoung feel a pleasant warmth.

_"Freeze!" said a determined sounding voice behind JinYoung._  
_The dark-haired young boy, who just turned twelve years old a few days ago instantly stopped in his track._  
_A boy who was dressed in plain brown cloth stood in front of JinYoung and looked at him with suspicious eyes. The stranger seemed only a bit older than himself. The hand of the stranger was lying on the handle of a dagger, which hung on the others belt. As if he would play with the idea to take this dagger at hand, he clutched the handle of it. Shortly after, however, he let he handle go, only to clasp the leather bound holder again a few seconds later._  
_"Who are you and what are you doing here?" demanded the red-haired stranger, which made JinYoung hastily take a step backwards. His eyes nervously wandered between the dagger and the face of the stranger back and forth. His heart was racing and his hands began to tremble._

_"I... I...," JinYoung started, but because of his fear he wasn't able to speak properly. He tried a few more times to make a decent sentence but his mouth didn't form any proper sounds, as if it had forgotten how to do such a simple thing after the stranger had appeared behind him._  
_The redhead became increasingly impatient. After hesitating for quite a long time he finally draw his dagger and said in a clearly peevish tone: "Listen, kid! I don't have time for something like that! One thing is for sure; you don't belong here. So get lost or you'll regret it!"_  
_The redhead took a threatening step forward, thereby JinYoung instantly took a step backwards too. The light from the flickering lights reflected on the freshly sharpened blade of the dagger which made the dark-haired gulp loudly. JinYoung slowly took one step after the other, careful to not turn his back on the stranger. However, since he was walking right into the guarded area instead of going back to where he had came from fastened the guard his steps and stomped loudly on the ground while doing so._

_"I said that you should get lost!" shouted the redhead and quickened his pace even more._  
_Scared by the other took JinYoung another step backwards and instantly hit his back against the cold and wet wall behind him. With wide and frightened eyes he saw how the redhead hurried towards him with a triumphant grin on his face. Only a few seconds later was the other standing right in front of him and prevented him from running away. JinYoung's eyes widened when he suddenly felt the cold blade of the dagger on his throat. The dark-haired started to violently tremble with fear and burning tears began to form in his eyes._

_"Please," he softly pleated as a lone tear escaped his eye and hastily rolled down his cheeks._  
_"You had your chance!" said the stranger and pressed the blade a little harder on JinYoung's throat. JinYoung's heart was beating wildly. How could he get out of this situation? There had to be a way! He can't give up. Not after finally having found a goal in life. A promise. He could not and must not fail. Not now that he was so close to complete the first step towards his goal. He owes this to his family. To his village._  
_"I need to talk to Molch," JinYoung desperately cried, whereby the boy in front of him loosened his grip on the other in surprise. Relieved took JinYoung a deep breath, but the redhead didn't let go of the other that easily. Only a brief moment later felt the dark-haired boy the grip of the other tighten on him again. The blade was dangerously close to his throat now._

_"Our leader is a very busy man. Why should he receive someone like you?"_  
_"I want to help," said JinYoung in panic and fear for his own life. His explanation, however, only made a weary and malicious grin appear on the boy's face. Nevertheless, he loosened his grip on his dagger again and surprisingly put the sharp object back into the holder on his belt._  
_"The rebellion is not a place for small children like you. Go home and never come back!" the redhead ordered but JinYoung remained where he was. He didn't know where he suddenly got this courage from because instead of obeying the command of the slightly elder looking boy, he refused to do as he was told and shook his head. Determined, he held his head high and for the first time he looked the guard directly in his eyes. Beautiful dark brown eyes._

_"I'm here to join the rebellion! King Margotron must be stopped. I owe it to my village and my family to avenge their blood," JinYoung said for which he was violently grabbed by his collar and pressed against the wall. With menacing eyes looked the elder at the dark-haired boy. JinYoung was a bit straddled by the sudden attack but was determined to not show it to the other. Without hesitation he was staring directly into his eyes to show him that he won't go away that easily. That he isn't afraid, even though his heart was beating rapidly in fear but that is something the other doesn't have to know._  
_"Brave lad," the elder softly said and smiled. Still he didn't seem to even think of letting go of the younger's collar._

_"JaeBeom-ah!", an angry voice suddenly shouted._  
_A little later a young girl, barely older than JinYoung himself, appeared beside them. She had a elfish looking face with azure blue hair. As JinYoung turned his head to the side to take a look at the newcomer, he thought he had seen pointed ears. However, before he could get a closer look them she had covered them with her long hair. Was this girl perhaps a half-elf, or even an elf? But that couldn't be! Haven't all elves been banished from the Kingdom?_

_"Nimpfia!" said the red-haired boy in a scared tone of voice and immediately let go of JinYoung's collar._  
_The girl smiled softly when she saw how JaeBeom did what she wanted without having to ask for it. Immediately she positioned herself in front of JinYoung and looked at his face. Carefully she touched the spot on his skin where JaeBeom's blade had been pressed against only a few moments ago. Satisfied with what she saw, she happily nodded before she began to speak: "My father welcomes everyone who's willing to fight for what we are standing for. Please forgive the crude behaviour of our youngest guardian"_

_The girl gave the red-haired boy a reproachful look. The later was constantly looking at the floor in embarrassment while biting on his lips._  
_"JaeBeom-ah! I want you to show everything to our newest member as soon as the next shift gets here. You are responsible for him and his training from now on," commanded the daughter of the leader of the rebels before she turned and then went back to where she had come from._

_JaeBeom angrily tore his hair. A little later he turned to face JinYoung and looked at him with a stern look. Even through the younger tried to return a similar intense look, he soon had to give up and lowered his eyes so that he could see his ceded shoes._  
_"Aish!" JaeBeom muttered quietly to himself and kicked a small stone, which hit the wet cobblestones behind JinYoung and made a loud echo ring through the catacombs of Anamela. The hideout of the rebels._

"JinYoung-ah!"  
The voice of his manager sounded strange and a bit surreal. Did he even hear his voice or was it just some random thing from his dreams? JinYoung didn't know and he didn't care. It felt so nice to finally be able to rest.  
Only when he heard how his name was called for the third time in a row, he slowly opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. Although the tinted windows prevented the sun from blinded him the evil rays of sunshine still somehow managed to find their way into the car. Slowly he turned his head to look at his manager with questioning eyes. Worried and with a deep frown on his face looked the man, who was in his late twenties, at his protégé and asked him if everything was okay. The student nodded while rubbing his sleepy eyes and let out a huge yawn. The manager, who had observed the author with a critical eye, smiled satisfied.  
"Very well then. We just arrived at the bookstore," the elder said with an unusually soft voice and got out of the car. Immediately opened JinYoung his seatbelt and opened the door to follow him.

Warm air instantly meet the young author and the monotonous noise of the traffic came to his ears. The surroundings seemed familiar and yet foreign. Much had changed. The buildings, which had been build and rebuild up to a incredible high only a few years ago, were plastered with electronic advertisement. On one of these billboards near him he recognized an advertising for today's autograph session. Nervously bit the student his lower lip as he thought of the impending mass of people that he would have to face in less than an hour. The mere thought of that gave him the collywobbles.  
With shaky legs, he stepped into the street and looked at the tall building in front of him. Above the gigantic entrance emblazoned the words 'Kyobo'. He had loved this book store when he was younger. Back then he had spent almost every free second in there because this was the only place where he had been able to read the latest masterpieces of his idols. This was also one of the reasons why they had decided to hold his first autograph session in this store.  
Right next to the electronic doors stood two banners which reminded every new customer of the autograph session later that day. When JinYoung saw those colourful banners he immediately wanted to go back in the car and drive back home.  
As if the manager could read the thoughts of his protégé, he came up to him, softly took his hand and pulled him towards the entrance. Curious looked JinYoung at the banners once they reached the entrance. It was strange. Although he was incredibly nervous, a certain touch of pride in what he had created overcome him at that moment.

As soon as they had entered the interior of the book store, they've been greeted by the manager of the store. A very happy smile lit up his face as he introduced himself and his two assistants before looking at the young author. The dark-haired young man bowed briefly to be polite but he was to nervous to speak. Luckily no one seemed to notice as his manager had started to ask some questions about the event shortly after they exchanged names. Gladly answered the store's manager his question and started to guide them through the store. Before long, a provisionally capped table in the department of fictional books came into view. On the table were countless copies of his latest book. Next to the table were even more banner to guide the customers attention to the upcoming event.

"Incredible, isn't it? You've come a long way. And it looks like you already got some hardcore fans," his manager suddenly said in a hushed voice as he stepped closer to JinYoung. Confused about the elders last comment he looked at with furrowed brows. His manager smiled amused and pointed at about twenty people who were standing around the table.  
All of the people in that area had one of the books of the Astrinale-series in their hands. Some were clutching the books tightly as if they were afraid that it might be taken away from them. Most of the waiting people were chatting happily and discussing certain passages from his book. Others had sat on the ground near the table to read. No matter what they decided to do to pass the remaining time till the event will start they all excitedly looked around from time to time, as if they hoped that the main character of the event would appear sooner than announced.  
A gentle blush lay on JinYoung's cheeks and his heart began to beat wildly. Were all these people really here because of him? Because of his book? His story? He could hardly believe it.

The small group of important looking people didn't stay long unnoticed by the readers. Only a few seconds later a high school girl turned to look at them. With prying eyes she looked at JinYoung. Before long, she began to realize who she might be looking at. Hastily she nudged her friend who was sitting next to her and whispered a few words into her ear. The second girl instantly turned towards JinYoung and began to stare at him with a wide open mouth.  
Embarrassed about the sudden attention, JinYoung wanted to turn around when he caught a glimpse of a figure with red hair in the distance. Only for a short while had the red-haired person been visible and yet JinYoung was sure he had seen... him. A young man that looked just like the man who had so often appeared in his dreams. The man, whose story he wrote down in his book. Lim JaeBeom.

His heartbeat increased abruptly when he thought of the young rebel from his book. In hopes to get another glance of the person he'd seen before he began to stretch his neck. However, it had no use, as the stranger must have went further into the store. Maybe he was still standing in that aisle but it was impossible to tell if this was the case from his current position. As the previous method turned out to be useless he wanted to get closer to the shelf but before he could even take one step forward he was kept back by his manager. Deep frowns appeared on the elders face while he was looking at JinYoung. The sudden strange behaviour of his protégé was something he wasn't used to.  
"It's this way to the waiting area," the manager finally said to which the younger hesitantly nodded.  
Obediently he followed one of the assistants, which led him to a restricted area. Before he left the saleroom, he took a look around again. Instantly his eyes went to the spot where he had seen the redhead a short while ago. However, now that he could get a clearer view of the space between the two shelves, he realized that not even a shimmer of red hair was in there. Had he been seeing things?

_"Concentrate! Keep your eyes on the target!" ordered JaeBeom and took a long sword-like piece of wood to strike._  
_JinYoung, who had become fifteen only a few weeks ago, stumbled backwards when he saw that the piece of wood was aiming for his torso. Yet he was able to ward off the attack of the redhead and even dared himself to try a counter attack. The elder, however, foresaw JinYoung's plan and defended his ground with ease._  
_"Nice try!" JaeBeom said tauntingly while raising his branch again to launch a new attack. Through the years of joint training JinYoung was able to recognize the coming threat quite early and parried skilfully. Satisfied with the younger's action began the elder to smile._

_To JinYoung's great surprise, he was able to avoid most subsequent strikes successfully, but the longer they practised together, the less he was in control of his own steps. As a consequence of that he ended up stepping on a wet root of a tree when he was taking a step backwards and fell to the ground. A triumphant grin crept onto JaeBeom's face as he ran towards JinYoung and held his wooden stick on the younger's throat to claim his victory. Frustrated let JinYoung his head fall on the leaf-covered forest ground. Once again he had lost._

_"Gotcha!" exclaimed the elder joyfully with an overly happy smile on his face._  
_He quickly took the branch away from JinYoung's throat and offered the dark-haired a hand to help him get on his feed again. Thankfully took the younger JaeBeom's hand but instead of getting up, he pulled the elders down to the floor._  
_The sound of loud rustling leaves and the cracking of thin branches filled the almost noiseless clearing of the nearby forest, which they use as a training ground, as JaeBeom ruggedly fell to the ground beside JinYoung._

_Only a hand full of people knew of this place. However, the few people who did know about it didn't even want to take one step into the forest of Anamela as most people considered it as too dangerous to do so. Rumours about strange and bloodthirsty monsters surrounded it. Again and again outrageous stories about stray and missing hikers were told that even the hard-boiled among them shook in fear when they simply heard the name of the forest. JaeBeom and JinYoung had once been afraid just like all the other people in town and prefer to make a wide circle around the 'enchanted' forest. If they wouldn't have dared each other to go into the woods only a few weeks after JinYoung had joined the rebellion, they wouldn't have been able to get to know all the wonderful creatures and wonders who called this forest their home. They would probably have a completely different relationship with each other as well as this frightening and at the same time very thrilling adventure brought them closer together. Through this shared experience they were able to become friends and started to help and support each other in their daily lives and chores._

_"Unfair!!!" shouted JaeBeom while he began to pout._  
_A satisfied smile crept onto JinYoung's face when he saw the elders pout. He obviously enjoyed teasing the former guards. This is what best friends are there for, aren't they?_  
_"This is your own fault," the younger said mischievously._  
_"Just you wait!" cried the elder while grabbing a hand full of near by leaves which he flung at JinYoung. The dark-haired boy was expecting this attack. Instantly he lifted his left arm to shield his face from the slow falling leaves. With his right hand he grasped some leaves too and threw them in JaeBeom's direction. The redhead just wanted to get up in order to escape the leaf fight but JinYoung had a different plan in mind. Without hesitation he threw himself at JaeBeom and brought him back to the ground._  
_"I won!" JinYoung announced proudly while lying flat on his friend. To underline his win JinYoung put both of his arms to JaeBeom's left and right to show the elder that he was captured by him. Joyfully laughed the dark-haired as he briefly closed his eyes. This was the moment the elder was waiting for to strike back. With a slight hit on the two arms of the younger, he made JinYoung lose his grip so that he now completely fell on him. Instantly wrapped JaeBeom his arms around the muscular body of his friend and stopped him from getting up again._

_JinYoung's heart began to pound loudly. He had never been this close to his best friend. JaeBeom was usually someone who truly appreciated physical distance. This action was therefore more than just unusual for him. Nevertheless JinYoung couldn't help but enjoy this unusual closeness and warmth of the other. Never before had he noticed how well his best friend actually smelled. In spite of a considerable sweat odour was the dark-haired able to make out a rather sweetish fragrance: His smell._  
_Hesitantly he put his head on the chest of the elder and tired to return the still ongoing embrace as good as he could. He slowly closed his eyes while listening to the loud beating heart of the elder. His heart pounded wildly his chest._  
_Gently ran JaeBeom a hand through JinYoung's hair. His hand remained resting on his head, however, the elder seemed to enjoy to occasionally play with individual strands of JinYoung's hair._

_"I love you," JaeBeom whispered very softly while he significantly strengthened his grip around JinYoung's waist._  
_The dark-haired raised his head as the three tenderly spoken words reached his ears. He wanted to look at his friend, but the other had turned his gaze away. A dark red colour was clearly visible on his cheeks, which confirmed JinYoung that his ears weren't playing tricks on him. Carefully he laid his head back on JaeBeom's chest and kept listening to the sound of his heart._  
_"Then... don't go," JinYoung said after a while just as soft as the elder before him. This simple wish was something which had caused him grief for a few weeks now. Although he had never said it out loud, he fervently hoped that the elder would somehow know about his wish and stay with him._

_JaeBeom sighed loudly when he heard JinYoung's words and let his arms sink powerless to the ground. There was no trace of the previously playful and serene mood from before any more. Neither of them said a word. Only the rustle of the leaves in the wind can be heard._

_"I have no choice. Now that the rightful heir to the throne has appeared- I will no longer be able to watch as the one, who dares to call himself a king, destroys our country," the elder explained in a gentle yet determined tone of voice. But JinYoung didn't want to hear this kind of answer. Too many times had he heard it before._  
_"Then take me with you! Don't leave me behind. You know very well that I'm capable of fighting. I'm one of the strongest warriors in the rebellion. I can help you. We can fight together"_  
_"No!" JaeBeom said without hesitation. JinYoung didn't like this at all. He quickly straightened up and sat on the ground beside JaeBeom. In a protesting manner he crossed his arms in front of his chest and began to pout. The younger's action caused the elder to straighten up too. A deep sight escaped his throat._

_"The people of Anamela need you. Tomorrow we'll leave the city to claim back what should be ours. You know fully well that there are people who can't join us and can't fight any more in our midst. They need to be protected. Someone has to stay with these people and defend them. It's an honourably duty and you should be proud that Molch entrusted this task to you," JaeBeom said but JinYoung shook his head vigorously._  
_"But why me? I want to help too! I want to stay with you," asked JinYoung while tears were slowly starting to form in his eyes. A sad smile was briefly visible on JaeBeom's face. Carefully he raised his right hand and put it on JinYoung's right cheek. This simple touch triggered the first tear to slowly roll down his cheeks. When JaeBeom saw this he gently stroked JinYoung's soft skin to wipe this first tear away. However, this caused the younger to sob violently and his tears began to flow down his face in streams._

_Hastily pulled the older the dark-haired into his embrace and tried to calm him down. His hands gently patted the younger back as he held him in his arms. Gentle and soothing words left JaeBeom's mouth. Words that were intended only for JinYoung to hear. It seemed almost as if he wanted to reassure him that he was there. That he's there for him. Just for him._

_"I'll come back. Once the rightful heir rules our country, I'll come back to you. We will go away from here and live a good life together. Just you and me. This will give me strength to fight. To safely return to you. Even when death will separates us in the future I'll find a way to be together with you again," JaeBeom said when JinYoung had calmed down a bit. Slowly raised the younger his head to look at his friend with bleary eyes._  
_"Promise?" he asked with a clearly trembling voice which caused the elders to smile softly. He wanted to be strong. He had to be brave. For him._  
_Vigorously he nodded which made JinYoung tightened his arms around the elders waist. The dark-haired snuggled closer into JaeBeom's embrace, who started clutching the younger just as firmly. For a while they just sat there and enjoyed the closeness and warmth of each other. Not knowing when and where they had the opportunity to do this again._

_"I love you too, JaeBeom-ah," JinYoung whispered while snuggling his nose onto JaeBeom's neck, loving his sent and the softness of his skin. JaeBeom smiled. An unusually comforting warmth filled his heart when he began to understand the meaning behind his friend's words._  
_"I know," he said playfully which made the younger hit JaeBeom's upper arm lightly. However, JaeBeom keep on smiling. Before long, even on JinYoung's face appeared a gentle smile again. The younger was truly happy. How couldn't he be? He was able to finally confess his feelings. From now on he'll belong to the most wonderful person he'd ever met._

_JaeBeom's hands found their way to JinYoung's face and cupped it gently. For a long time exchanged the young couple loving glances until JaeBeom began to slowly lean in. He gently pressed his thin lips on JinYoung's. Reluctantly he began to move his lips and therefore shared his first kiss with the younger. JinYoung had closed his eyes when their lips finally met for the first time and simply enjoyed this pleasant and comforting feeling that triggered this innocent kiss within him. It didn't take long until he began to return the kiss and was getting lost in the gentle and innocent touches of the other. It was a kiss of love, but also a kiss of parting. Bittersweet and yet beautiful._

_Sadly, this one kiss should be their first and their last._

"JinYoung-ah. Is everything alright?" asked his manager silently behind the author all of a sudden, which made the later turned around and looked at him with questioning eyes. Why was he even asking such a question? Until now, the autograph session had been going very well. Puzzled, he cocked his head and said that everything was fine. The manager's eyes eyed the author from top to bottom, until his gaze finally landed on JinYoung's face.  
"Are you crying?" he asked in horror, whereby JinYoung hesitantly raised his hand and ran his fingertips over his cheeks. There he really felt a small trace of moisture on his face. A tear. Had he actually cried without noticing it? How was this possible?

"If you want, we can stop for today. The autograph session will soon be over anyway and there are only around twenty people left. I'm sure they will understand. What do you think? Should I drive you home?" his manager asked in an incredibly hasty pace. The slightly older man tried to keep his voice down while he spoke to JinYoung, as he didn't want the people in front of him to hear what he was saying. A task he was more or less successful in doing.

JinYoung turned around again to face his readers. In his opinion there were still quite many people waiting to grab an autograph from him. Countless joyful eyes were looking at him and the girl that was right in front of him even began to jump from one foot to the other when she noticed that he was looking at her. How could he even consider disappointing those patiently waiting people?  
JinYoung gave the girl a friendly smile, which also showed his manager that he didn't want to leave yet. He quickly grabbed the book in front of him and opened it on the first page. This page was almost empty and therefore perfect for the signing. With a big smile on his face he looked up at the girl to ask her for her name. As soon as he had heard her answer, he wrote a short message, handed her the book and shook her hand. This is what he had been doing from the beginning of the session. Some readers even wanted to take pictures with him, which he still thought was kinda surreal and strange.  
During the event he had also received gifts from his readers. Small, partly self-tinkered gifts, which were in one way or the other related to his series. Seeing and feeling the love his readers had for his books really touched him and made him happy.

With a genuine smile he handed his latest book to a student, who appeared to be in JinYoung's age, and exchanged a few words with him. The young man seemed very pleased and happy about this short interaction. And so was JinYoung. When the event started he began to realize how much he enjoyed to hear the theories his readers had about his story. It was nice to finally know for who he was writing his books for.  
"I'm already looking forward to read your next book," the student said with a beaming smile on his face while he was biding his goodbyes. The just signed book was tightly pressed against his chest as if he wanted to hold his new treasure as close as possible. Politely bowed the young man to the author and eventually walked with hasty steps towards the exit. With an honest smile on his face followed JinYoung the student with his eyes. Only when a new book was pushed towards him, he turned around again to continue with his work.

Hastily apologized the young author to his next reader without looking up. The pen, which he had placed aside earlier, was found again quickly and so he opened the book on the first page shortly after.  
"For who may I s...", JinYoung began to say but fell silent once again when he saw something written on the page. A sentence, which usually wasn't there. The person, who had written this sentence, had a neat and clean handwriting. The writing itself seemed very familiar and yet it wasn't. Curious as JinYoung was, did he start reading the few written words. Words which caught his breath for a short moment.

"I'm sorry I took so long"

Hastily lifted JinYoung his head and looked at the person in front of him for the first time. The mere sight of the man made his heart instantly beat faster. The eyes... The hair... The lips... He looked just like him. But how was that possible? Was the man, who he had seen so many times in his dreams before and who was also an important part of his story actually real? This couldn't be! This wasn't possible.

"Found you!" the redhead said in a soft tone of voice and a happy smile on his face.  
Even his voice sounded exactly like the one he had always imagined. It sounded just like the one he always hears in his dreams.  
JinYoung lowered his eyes when he noticed that he was staring at the stranger without even saying a single word. However, his curiosity was too big to ignore. Only a few seconds later raised the young author his head again to steal a glance at the redhead. This short action didn't go unnoticed by the stranger. The later seemed to be very amused by the nervous behaviour of the author as he began to chuckle quietly.

The people behind the red-haired man began to softly whisper with each other now, which brought JinYoung finally back to reality. There was still work to do. The autograph session wasn't over yet. There is no time to daydream right now. Because this has to be a daydream. He has had way too less sleep in the past few days too. There is no other explanation for it.  
He quickly wrote down a standardized message in the stranger's book without talking with him or looking up at him again. Loudly he closed the book and handed it to the redhead with a very forced smile plastered on his face. With an amused smile on his face, took the stranger his book. However, while grabbing the book his hand briefly grazed JinYoung's. A pleasant tingling spread there where they had previously touched. Instantly began JinYoung's heart to beat faster in his chest. Another feeling that was strangely familiar and yet at the same time unfamiliar.

In order to catch one last glimpse of the stranger he turned his head in his direction, but the young man had walked away already. Immediately let JinYoung his gaze wander to the front part of the book store but the redhead seemed to have already left the building as he was nowhere to be seen.  
The young author sighted deeply and let himself sink deeper into his chair. Lost in his own thoughts he just sat there and tried to understand what just had happened. Automatically he lifted his hand and touched the spot the stranger had touched a few moments ago. He was still able to feel a slight tingling sensation in this area. Did his mind play tricks on him? That could be it. Deep inside of his heart, however, he hoped that this wasn't the case.

~~~~~~~~

Shortly after the encounter with the redhead ended the autograph session. It wasn't long after the end of the event when JinYoung stepped out of the cooled down book store. The monotonous sound of cars driving reached his ears again. The soft sound of a well known pop song, which was played by a famous cosmetic shop around the corner, reached his ear. The sun shone mercilessly down from the sky, which made the temperature of the moist air rise around him. Although it was a few hours later than before it seemed much hotter at this time of the day. The air was so hot that JinYoung felt how sweat was forming on his forehead and threatened run down on his face after only taking a few steps.

His manager went after him and praised him for his great performance. A slight smile crept onto JinYoung's face when he heard the soothing words of his manager. He was glad that everything had worked out so well and yet he couldn't forget the red-haired stranger from before. Thinking back at it he was regretting that he didn't speak that much with him. There were so many questions inside his head which he wanted to ask the stranger right now but wasn't able to do so. And then there was that one sentence in his book... Were these words even meant for him? Because if they were, what did he want to tell him with that specific phrase?

"Tomorrow we are going to MyungDong. Don't forget about that. You should go to bed early today," the manager advised while walking straight towards their close by parked black car. JinYoung smiled mischievously when he heard the words of the slightly older and quickly closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the warm sun rays on his face. When he opened his eyes again, he saw that the red-haired man from before was leaning casually against a wall not that far away from him. A soft smile appeared on his face once he noticed that JinYoung was aware of his presence. JinYoung instantly stopped in his track.  
With curious eyes he looked at the man in front of him. Even after seeing him for the second time he was able to recognize the unusual resemblance to the man of his dreams. But that couldn't be... Or could it?  
Hesitantly he walked toward the stranger who was giving him an incredibly dazzling smile now. JinYoung's heart immediately began to beat faster again and returning a smile seemed like an incredible hard task after seeing the stunning sight of the stranger.

A few steps in front of the red-head he finally came to a halt. He wanted to say something, but no word found their way to his mouth. In addition, he was lacking in courage after standing right in front of him. Silently he simply stood there and looked (or better said stared) at him. When he finally realized what he was doing he immediately averted his eyes. Embarrassed about his own rude behaviour he lowered his gaze. Quietly, he apologized to the stranger and was about to turn around and leave again when suddenly the redhead began to speak.  
"You've hardly changed. You weren't able to speak properly back then either. The time we first met...," the stranger said in an amused tone of voice, thereby JinYoung turned around again to face him.

"I don't understand"  
"Don't you remember?" asked the redhead while the happy expression on his face began to fade away slowly. The slightly older looking man tried to smile as brightly as before but he wasn't able to do so as the previous joy didn't reach his eyes. Once the other started to realize that JinYoung wouldn't response to his question in the way he wanted him to, he nodded sadly.  
"It would have been too good to be true," he muttered depressed and sighed.  
The young author didn't know what to say to that. He silently stood there in front of the red-haired, waiting to hear an explanation. However, the elder didn't seem to have the intention to explain what he had meant with his previous words. Instead of that, he hesitantly apologized and mumbled a few words of farewell. The redhead's eyes clearly showed that he didn't want to leave and yet he did. Slowly he turned his back to JinYoung and was about to walk away with his head hanging low when JinYoung finally found his voice again.

"JaeBeom?"

Immediately after hearing JinYoung's voice he stopped walking. The older clearly heard something that made him want to stay. Something that seemed to bring back his hopes... and yet he didn't turned back around to face the younger. Hastily gathered the young author all his courage, walked up to the red-head and stood directly in front of him. Determined, he looked him in his eyes. These oh so familiar eyes. He couldn't explain how, but at that moment he knew that this man in front of him truly was the man who he had encountered so many times in his dreams.  
JaeBeom smiled weakly and nodded. When the young author saw the nod, he started to tremble slightly. Reluctantly he raised his hand and placed it on JaeBeom's chest. He could feel the warmth of the others through the thin fabric. He was real! The man who played such an important part in his story and who he had seen so many times in his dreams was real!

"JaeBeom?" JinYoung asked again, whereby the elder began to nod vigorously. Tears shimmered in his eyes. The young author felt how tears began to form in his eyes too. Without hesitation he threw himself at the elders and embraced him tightly. The soothing smell of the elder immediately lulled JinYoung in. Gently he nuzzled his head on the other's shoulder and his strengthened his grip on the elder even further. He enjoyed this familiar feeling which JaeBeom triggered within him, automatically realizing that this feeling he was giving him was something he had missed without even knowing that he had missed it. His scent. His warmth. Him.

JaeBeom had been surprised by the sudden embrace of the younger but soon after he wrapped his arms around his soulmate's body and sighted blissfully. Burning tears found their way over JinYoung's cheek and fell down on the elders thin fabric just a little later. JaeBeom noticed the sudden wetness on his shoulder and stroked the author gently through his hair.  
"Don't cry," he said reassuringly while he moved even closer to the younger and nuzzled his head against the others. However, this caring and loving touch of the elder made JinYoung sob even louder.

"Shhh! Everything is alright. I'm here with you now, JinYoung-ah!" JaeBeom said with a soothing voice, to which the student reluctantly lifted his head to look the elder in the eyes.  
"I've missed you so much! Please tell me that I'm not imagining things. Tell me, that you stay with me this time," JinYoung sobbed which made the red-head gently stroke JinYoung's cheek and let his hand rest there.  
"I've spent years, if not even lifetimes, looking for you. Now that I've finally found you I won't leave anytime soon. I promised you. Do you remember? As you might know, I'm a man of my words. Especially when it comes to you," JaeBeom said with a loving expression on his face and smiled brightly, which made JinYoung smile softly too.

Slowly leaned JaeBeom forward and pressed a gentle kiss on JinYoung's forehead. To be able to feel the loving touch more intensely, closed the author his eyes and pulled JaeBeom even closer to himself. A low chuckle escaped the elder. A little later JinYoung felt the red-heads hot breath on his ear as he softly whispered something to him. Something that was only intended for him to hear.


End file.
